Lucy's birthday
by DragonJynx1556
Summary: Lucy's birthday is happening and no one knows but Natsu what will he do to surprise her. And what is he hiding. Set the winter after everyone comes back from the Tenrojima.
1. Finding out

**(hello guys sorry I haven't been active but here is a chapter I hope you like it)**

 _Lucy P.O.V_

'...Eliza sprinted across the castle to her wounded protector "Speak to me! Speak to me!" She demanded tears flowing down her porcelain face as she pounded on his chest hoping this was one of his creul tricks. It was not. That night the princess wouldn't move from her spot next to her protector, hoping with all her heart he would wake up.'I wrote finishing the chapter.

Then I stretched out my fingers and stood up from my oak desk. Walking over to my bedroom I spotted the pink haired idiot asleep on my bed. "That idiot" I mumbled to myself before grabbing a pair of underwear and an big red top said pink haired idiot gave to me. I walked into the bathroom, remembering to lock the door, I ran a hot bath in which I poured my lavender and rose bubble bath into. I striped and slide into the bath sighing contently at how the hot water helped soothe my aching muscles. I smiled remembering that tomorrow was my birthday even though the guild didn't know I didn't mind. I giggled slightly imagining what would happen if they did know. I climbed out of the bath and quickly dried myself and threw on my warmed pajamas. I drained the bath and walked out to see Natsu still in my bed but had shuffled to one side and was now under the blanket. Pulling up the blanket I crawled into bed and started cuddling into Natsu's warm chest. When I closed my eyes I felt a protective arm wrap around my waist and smiled letting the heat encase myself while my eyelids closed hiding my chocolate brown orbs from the world.

 _Natsu P.O.V_

When her breathing evened out I curled around her smiling when she pulled herself closer to me in a search for heat which I gladly gave her. The next morning I woke up before her and decided to try and make us breakfast seeing as she is always making me breakfast. I untangled our limbs and crawled out of Luces bed and walked into the kitchen. When I looked around for a recipe book in one of her many bookshelves a small brown book fell out from behind. I looked at it with curiosity before opening it up.

'Dear diary

Im back! Finally i can write in you again. I think I have a crush but I won't write it down in case of prying eyes. But anyway I'll tell you more about that later. Oh gotta go Cana's calling me for some training. See ya later.

Love Lucy Heartfillia

X770 6th June'

I read before realising this was Lucy's diary. I flipped ahead a few pages.

'Dear diary

I'll tell you who my crush is since no one is gonna find you. It's Natsu. I'm so excited tomorrow's my birthday. Even though no one knows I'm still happy. Oh its good to be back. See you soon!.

Love Lucy Heartfillia

X777 30th November'

I read again. Holy shit today is Luce's birthday. And she likes me back. I did a little dance and quickly made breakfast eating mine and running out to buy her a birthday present. Running around town like a headless chicken wasnt fun but I then spotted the perfect store. I ran inside and walked around before finding the perfect present. I quickly bought them and ran back to Lucy's apartment.

 **(A\N heya how was that please tell me thank you for reading see you next time ^-^)**


	2. Surprise! Part 1

**(Heya! Thank you for leaving me comment and for reading anyway let's get on with the story ^-^)**

 _Natsu P.O.V_

As I sprinted back to Lucy's apartment I saw her walking out of the door looking almost disappointed. Slowing down so I could sneak past her and go and tiptoe into her apart as to set up a surprise birthday party. Climbing in through a back window I watched as she walked down the street. Noticing a golden going on Lucy's bedside table I realised. She forgot her keys. Panicking I grabbed the keys and darted out the door chasing after Lucy. "Lucy!" I yelled trying to catch her attention, though when she turned her head towards me a vegetable wagon passed in front of me. When I saw her again she was turned around probably thinking that I was calling another person. Grunting I sprinted to catch up to her panting. "How are you so fast?" I grumbled putting a hand on her shoulder.

 _Lucy P.O.V_

When I woke up I was unusually cold. When I looked to my left I saw that Natsu wasn't there. I sighed standing up and got dressed in my normal attire. Then I went to the kitchen to find a plate of slightly burnt breakfast. "Where is he?" I asked myself disappointed that I couldn't have my morning chat with Natsu. I walked outside and started on my way to Fairy Tail.

"Lucy!" I heard being yelled in my direction so I turned my head to see a wagon. I shrugged and continued on my journey when I felt a hand on my shoulder and the same voice say "How are you so fast?" I on instinct gave them a Lucy kick to the face. When I looked down I saw Natsu cowering on the floor holding my keys.

"What are you doing?" I asked him holding out a hand so I could help him up and he took the offer.

"I was giving you your keys you left at your place" he whined handing me said keys.

"Thank you I don't know how I forgot them" I said sighing in relief when I put them on my belt and I gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you. He blushed slightly but smiled and walked with me to Fairy Tail. We had a quiet walk but it was nice. When we got to Fairy Tail Natsu disappeared off to the master's office. So I went over to Levi and started talking about the latest books we have been reading when I noticed that Mira was cooking a cake. I shrugged off the idea they knew when after a few minutes a blind fold made its way over my eyes and I was lead out into the cold where my blind fold was taken off and I was left with Levi outside.

 _Erza P.O.V._

When master called Gray and I to his office I became slightly worried but went upstairs to see Natsu already there. "What did you two do again?" I asked angry.

"Nothing" Gray squeaked as I turned to Natsu.

"Gramps tell them" Natsu said as I got even angrier and slightly worried and when I saw masters face it decreased.

"It's Lucy's birthday!" He said happily "and we are throwing her a surprise birthday party."

"But she's already here, how would we set up?" I asked confused.

"You'll blindfold her and tell Levi to wait outside with her until we give the signal." Natsu explained.

"What about presents flame breath" Gray asked annoyed.

"Natsu bought present for you two to give to her and the rest of the guild will get theirs in groups heading out the back while we all set up!" Master explained.

 **(Thank you for reading)**


	3. Surprise! Part 2

**I AM SO SORRY IVE HAD HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK AND HAVE BEEN DROWNED IN SCHOOLWORK sorry once again but let's get on with the show)**

 _Levi P.O.V_

Waiting with Lu-chan outside wwasboring and cold. "Why don't we go to a local coffee shop where it'll be wàrmer and I heard the coffee's great" Lu-chan suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I agreed walking with her to the coffee shop when I noticed Jet and Droy out of the corner of my eye and resisted the urge to facepalm. When we arrived at the coffee shop "So, hows the story going," i asked wiggling my eyebrows ",any _juicy_ bits".

"Wha! Levi!" She burst blushing and slightly horrified. I grinned as we sat like that two girls chatting over hot chocolates. When I turned my head slightly I noticed that the sun was setting.

"We should probably go," I commented standing up and putting a few hundred jewles on the table. Walking back to Fairy Tail was nice and quiet except for the odd snowball fights.

 _Lucy P.O.V_

When I walked through the doors of Fairy Tail everything was dark then the lights flashed on showing party decorations and ice sculptures and a huge cake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" I heard from all directions as the guild jumped at me. I yelped before ssighing happily and began searching for the pink haired idiot who I couldn't find. My shoulders sagging slightly at the disappointment of not finding my best friend. I had fun talking with everyone in the guild.

"Do you know where Nàtsu is Erza?" I asked my redheaded friend

"No actually I haven't seen him since this morning," she replied with a confused face. The same thing happened with everyoñe else. No-one had seen him. As the night ran on some guild members tables, I managed to open everyone's presents. Erza got me a new 2hip which had gold thread sewn into the handle saying 'Lucy' and a gold necklace with the Fairy Tail insignia in pink, Gray had gotten me a long pastel pink scarf which had a pattern similar to Natsu's, Levy had gotten me a book on Celestial magic though I dont know how she got it when she was with me the while day. The other guild members had gotten me other things like trinkets or other things. When I was about to leave Master gave me his present.

"Gate keys?! But how?" I exclaimed seeing three silver keys and a gold key.

"Ah Lucy thats my little secret" he replied "also here the insignia changes colour with your emotions" he added holding out a gate key bag whiçh was white and the insignia was a happy yellow. I knelt down and hugged him grinning from ear to ear.

"I love them thank you Master" I thanked him walking out into the cold waving back at the guild.


	4. YOU WHAT!

**(SO SORRY GUYS IVE BEEN IN SCHOOL AND THE MY COMPUTER BROKE BUT IM BACK AND ILL TRY AND UPDATE REGULARLY NOW)**

 _Lucy P.O.V_

I walked home in silence looking at the new keys smiling hoping that we would become good friends. I walked back home where Natsu was still a mystery I looked down at the snow seeing all the small diamond like crystal snowflakes and noticed more falling onto my head. Shivering I brushed them off and continued on my way home.

(Time skip cause I'm lazy)

Walking up the steps and unlocking the door I saw a steaming hot chocolate with a few marshmallows and whipped cream with a note.

Lucy _as I noticed it was getting rather cold II made myself a hot chocolate but had to leave to meet up with a friend so you can have it._

 _From Doris_

 **(A\N that's what imma call the landlady so yeah)**

I sighed peacefully and picked up the pale green cup and walked up the stairs making sure not to spill and of the molten coco on me or the stairs. Sipping the coco I unlocked my door and walking into my warm home. Placing down the coco I wen into my room and changed into fluffy pajamas with a cute picture of a red dragon which I got because it reminded me of my dragon. Or in proper terms Dragon Slayer. I sighed walking back into the lounge and sat in a leather arm chair then turned on the TV lacrima sipping my coco from time to time.

 _Natsu P.O.V_

I bit my lip nervously standing on the window ledge of Lucy's apartment.' What if she doesn't like me like that and will hate me for it' he thought drawing blood but not noticing the crimson liquid coming from his bottom lip. Shaking my head I climbed in silently noticing said lady sitting in a chair a finished coco in her hand. "H-heya Luce" i stuttered my voice weak with nervousness. 'Idiot' I thought resisting a facepalm.

"Hey Natsu" she replied "are you OK you look a little pale" Lucy questioned looking at me with those molten chocolate eyes full of caring. I bit my lip again nervous.

"U-um yeah p-probably just a cold" I muttered looking into her eyes getting lost in them.

"Do you want-?" She asked though I didnt hear the rest before snapping out of my case.

"S-sorry what was that?" I asked for her to repeat herself.

"I said do you want something hot to drink?" She repeated looking at me.

"Yeah" I replied without stuttering and moved to sit down on her longer couch.

(5 mins later)

"here" Lucy utter handing me a steaming drink of hot coco. I nodded and drank it down building up the courage to tell Lucy.

"Iloveyoulucyhearfillia" I said quickly and she looked at me confused so I put it in an easier form to understand. I lent in and kissed her soft lips my heart going crazy in my chest while I was panicking about how she felt that I had stolen her first kiss.

 _Lucy P.O.V_

I stood there confused 'h-has he just confessed to me' I asked myself. I looked at him confused then her lent in and kissed me I stood there shocked for a few seconds my eyes wide but then closed my eyes loving every second of it blushing.


End file.
